g untuk gelombang
by asteria capella
Summary: infantrum's abc villains challenge. ia lah sang teror. — slight!doukoku/dayu.


Ia, sama seperti _Gedoushuu_ lainnya, lahir dari sungai Sanzu. Berasal dari jiwa manusia yang terkutuk, penuh dendam dan penderitaan—yang kemudian tersapu gelombang air, tenggelam dan jatuh ke dalam _Gedou_.

.

Ia, sama seperti _Gedoushuu_ lainnya, tak mampu hidup tanpa keberadaan sungai Sanzu.

.

Tapi ia bukanlah _Gedoushuu_ biasa. Ia memiliki senjata yang luar biasa, dua pedang yang tak terkalahkan: _Shouryuu Bakuzantou_ dan _Kouryuu Gaiseitou_. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang besar—yang mampu dipergunakan untuk menyegel _Gedoushuu_-_Gedoushuu_ lainnya.

.

Ia adalah yang terkuat di antara semuanya.

.

Ia lah sang pemimpin dari seluruh _Gedoushuu_ yang ada, sang jenderal utama penyerangan ke dunia manusia, sang penebar kepedihan dan air mata.

.

_**Chimatsuri Doukoku.**_

.

**G untuk Gelombang © Ardhan Winchester**

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger © Toei**

**Infantrum's ABC Villain Challenge**

.

Kebutuhannya akan air dari sungai Sanzu sebanding dengan kekuatannya yang begitu besar—sungguh amat berbeda dari _Gedoushuu_ kebanyakan. Kebergantungannya pada air itu hampir sama seperti kebergantungan manusia pada udara—betapa dirinya membenci pengandaian ini (bagaimanapun ia tidak suka disamakan dengan manusia yang lemah).

Oh lihatlah bagaimana dirinya nampak begitu merana kekurangan cairan saat pergi ke dunia manusia! Bahkan semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah, tubuhnya akan langsung mengeras dan pecah-pecah—seperti sisik ikan yang berada terlalu lama di luar habitat—lalu kekuatannya akan berkurang seiring dengan tibanya maut.

Shitari selalu memarahinya, menarik ia kembali ke sungai Sanzu, membasuh tubuhnya dengan air yang menyembuhkan. Sungguh menyebalkan, lari dari pertarungan yang begitu menyenangkan, menjauh dari teriakan takut dan jerit tangis para manusia yang lemah itu.

Tapi ia tak bisa terus berlama-lama di dunia manusia hanya untuk menikmati segala kekacauan yang ada. Tidak, jika kematian adalah bayarannya.

-

Tetap saja, berdiam di _Rokumonsen_ yang berlayar perlahan, merasakan terpaan air yang menyapa dinding perahu tersebut tidak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan. Ia bosan.

Ia adalah _Gedoushuu_ terkuat, pemimpin tertinggi, sang teror. Mana mungkin ia bisa menikmati kelengangan suasana yang ada. Yang benar saja. Tak ada kegiatan menarik yang bisa ia lakukan di dalam _Rokumonsen_.

Ia ingin merusak. Ia ingin membunuh. Ia ingin menyerang dunia hingga yang ada hanyalah derita dan sakit—tanpa secuil pun rasa senang. _Shouryuu Bakuzantou_ dan _Kouryuu Gaiseitou _meminta darah manusia untuk memuasakan dahaga.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyuruh bawahannya untuk meneror terus menerus—menggantikan dirinya. Membuat manusia meneteskan tangis. Membuat mereka merasakan penderitaan yang teramat sangat.

Karena air mata kepedihan manusia adalah sumber dari sungai Sanzu. Dan ketakutan serta perasaan menderita menjadi tambahan energi yang berharga bagi _Gedoushuu_.

Meluapnya sungai Sanzu sama artinya dengan memenuhi dunia dengan air sungai tersebut. Kesempatan bagi seluruh _Gedoushuu_ untuk tinggal disana pun terbuka—termasuk juga bagi Doukoku sendiri.

-

Fasa menunggu bukanlah favorit Doukoku. Ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan riak-riak kecil sungai Sanzu—tanda masih dangkal. Ia menginginkan gelombang yang besar, ombak yang merusak.

Oh betapa ia ingin pergi dan menyerang segala isi dunia dengan kedua tangannya sendiri bersama dengan _Shouryuu Bakuzantou_ dan _Kouryuu Gaiseitou_. Menciptakan neraka yang nyata.

Bawahan-bawahannya sungguh tak berguna. Dan kelemahan tubuhnya—meski tak mau ia akui—sungguh menyebalkan.

Perasaannya tak pernah baik. Segala keinginan yang tak terlaksana membuatnya frustasi. Tangannya yang jarang digunakan menebas terasa kaku dan menyakitkan. Amarah menjadi sahabatnya.

Ia ingin merusak.

Dan ya, ia merusak segala yang ia bisa rusak—_Rokumonsen _menjadi sasaran utama. Membanting seluruh barang yang ada, menyiksa bawahannya yang gagal melaksanakan tugas, menggoyangkan _Rokumonsen_ dengan nafsu berlebih, membuat permukaan sungai Sanzu menggila—gelombang-gelombang tak teratur muncul dan menghilang.

Shitari hanya mampu mengamati sambil panik sendiri.

-

Namun suatu hari Doukoku—yang tentunya sedang mengamuk—dan Shitari (dan mungkin _Gedoushuu_ lainnya) mendengar suara petikan _shamisen_ dari sebuah celah di _Rokumonsen_. Suara yang seolah mengandung seluruh kepedihan di dunia didalamnya. Suara tersebut adaah kumpulan dari tangis yang ada.

_Sebuah sungai berisi air yang jernih. Alirannya tenang, begitu indah dan menyejukkan—tapi sekaligus menghanyutkan._

Amarah Doukoku mereda secara tiba-tiba. Sesuatu memenuhi dadanya, entah apa. Ia berjalan pelan, menuju celah asal suara yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan tempatnya sekarang berada.

Sosok wanita berkimono yang memainkan _shamisen_ itu terlihat. Kepalanya tertunduk, rambut hitamnya yang panjang disanggul rapi. Butiran-butiran air memenuhi bola mata—menunggu untuk terjatuh ke pipi yang seputih salju, hanya tertahan oleh pelupuk yang tak mengizinkan.

"Berapa lama aku harus menunggu?" sang wanita berbisik, suaranya tercekat. Jemarinya tak berhenti memetik, mengalunkan nada-nada yang merana.

_Riak-riak kecil muncul, mengacaukan aliran. Gelombang air semakin cepat. Mendung yang menggantung di atasnya memberi jaminan turunnya hujan tak lama lagi, mengancam akan menambah kadar air di sungai tersebut._

Semenjak saat itu, Doukoku tak pernah mengamuk. Ah tidak, ia masih tetap menyiksa anak buahnya yang gagal dan tak berguna—mereka butuh pelajaran agar tak terlalu santai. Tapi kerusakan _Rokumonsen_ tak separah dahulu.

Kini Doukoku lebih sering menikmati sake—yang dituang oleh Shitari dengan senang hati—sambil mendengarkan petikan _shamisen_ sang wanita. Suara yang penuh akan perasaan yang didamba Doukoku: kecewa, sedih, sakit hati, harapan yang tak realistis. Andai saja seluruh manusia memiliki kepedihan yang sama besar dengan wanita tersebut—dan mengizinkan air yang menggenang itu melampaui pelupuk mata... tentunya sungai Sanzu akan meluap jauh lebih cepat dari harapan.

Mendengar petikan suara yang menjamu gendang telinganya, Doukoku merasa penuh. Ia adalah wadah yang sedang diisi dengan gelombang perasaan sang wanita—seperti sungai Sanzu yang dipenuhi air.

_Sungai kecil itu tak tahu, bahwa aliran airnya bermuara pada sesuatu yang tak dikenal. Sungai hanya bertugas mengalirkan air yang ada._

Bertahun-tahun ia seperti itu, duduk tenang dan mendengarkan permainan sang wanita. Membiarkan dirinya menerima luapan perasaan sang wanita. Dan akhirnya memahami apa penyebab suara yang dikeluarkan bisa begitu indah dan menyedihkan.

Wanita pemain _shamisen_ itu—Usuyuki namanya (akhirnya Doukoku mengetahuinya)—mencintai seorang pria. Tangis pilu sambil memanggil-manggil nama sang pujaan hati memenuhi malam-malam gelapnya—diiringi petikan _shamisen_ yang menyayat hati.

_Hujan telah turun, menambah derasnya alirang air sungai. Riak-riak yang muncul akibat sapaan rintik hujan semakin besar. Gelombang yang ada pun semakin kuat menerjang. Menghanyutkan apapun yang dilaluinya._

Oh apakah itu yang berdenyut di dadamu, Doukoku?

Tidak, tidak, tentu itu bukanlah yang disangka. _Gedoushuu_ tidak memiliki hati seperti manusia yang lemah, bukan? Ia tidak memahami akan perasaan cinta. Ia tidak mempedulikannya lagipula—ia hanya peduli akan sungai Sanzu yang akan membanjiri dunia, cepat atau lambat.

Tapi Doukoku mengharapkan sesuatu. Bukan, harapan bukanlah kata yang tepat. Gedoushuu tak mengenal yang namanya harapan. _Obsesi_. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Doukoku.

Ia menunggu hingga perasaan sang wanita meluap.

_Curahan langit tumpah tanpa henti—kadarnya sebanding akan waktu yang berlalu. Aliran kian deras, lajunya tak terbendung. Tepi sungai terkikis, menghapuskan garis samar yang membatasi air dengan daratan sana._

Dan hari itu pun tiba.

_Limpahan air tak sanggup lagi ditahan oleh sungai. Gelombang-gelombang raksasa menerpa segala arah. Menghancurkan dan menenggelamkan._

Doukoku mengamati saat Usuyuki mengenakan _kimono_-nya yang terbaik, mengambil secarik kain putih bersih—yang biasanya digunakan oleh pengantin wanita—untuk menutupi rambut dan separuh wajah. Sorot mata penuh tekad balas memandang dari dalam cermin.

Hari itu adalah hari pernikahan sang pria yang dikasihi—dengan wanita lain. Oh betapa sakit hati Usuyuki. Betapa pedih perasaannya. Sebagai hadiah, ia datang ke tempat pernikahan, membawa sepotong obor—seperti dendamnya yang menyala.

"Shinza." Linangan air mata menghiasi wajah, dan sanggul yang rapi telah terlepas, mengurai rambutnya tak beraturan—Usuyuki melepaskan genggamannya, menjatuhkan kayu yang membara. Daripada melihat sang tersayang bersama wanita lain, lebih baik ia membunuhnya.

Api menyebar begitu cepat, tak membiarkan satu orang pun keluar dari ruangan pesta. Tangisan dan teriakan memenuhi udara yang panas. Orang-orang berlarian, berusaha menjauhi api dan memadamkan baju yang terbakar.

Meski api menjilati kulitnya, Usuyuki terus berjalan pantang menyerah, menghampiri Shinza yang telah terbaring tak bernyawa.

"Meski aku jatuh ke dalam _Gedou_!" jerit tangisnya membahana. Kedua tangannya meraih tubuh yang gosong, memeluk erat dan tak berniat melepaskan. "Takkan kuserahkan kau pada siapapun!"

Sungguh wanita yang luar biasa, bukan, Doukoku? Oh pasti kau juga menyukai tindakan ekstrim barusan. Seringai puas menghiasi wajah bengismu, matamu berkilat mengerikan.

Jika tak mengerti bahwa Gedoushuu tak mungkin memiliki hati, mungkin semua akan mengira sang Doukoku yang perkasa mencintai wanita itu. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin. Ya kan, Doukoku?

-

Saat Usuyuki tersadar, ia telah berada di tepi sungai Sanzu. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kiri dan kanan. "Di-dimana ini?"

_Gedoushuu_ lahir dari jiwa manusia terkutuk yang terjatuh ke dalam sungai Sanzu. Sang wanita pemain _shamisen_ itu pun telah menjadi salah satu. Penampilannya berubah—ia bukan lagi seorang manusia, ia adalah _Gedoushuu_.

Doukoku—yang berdiri di belakangnya—mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda menyambut kedatangan _Gedoushuu_ yang baru tersebut. "Kau terjatuh ke dalam _Gedou_. Tak ada tempat lagi bagimu selain disini."

Ketakutan menyergap sang pemain _shamisen_—ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan _Gedoushuu_, muka dengan muka. Bisa dipahami jika ia ingin berteriak, atau menjerit histeris. Yah, dia masih belum sadar akan keadaannya sendiri yang telah berubah.

Sebelum ia bisa melarikan diri, Doukoku memegangi pundaknya. "Aku telah menunggumu, _Usukawa Dayuu_."

_Hujan mereda. Awan gelap yang selalu menghantui sungai undur diri, sekan ditiup pergi jauh-jauh oleh angin yang posesif. _

Di dekapan tangan Dayuu, sebuah _shamisen_ putih berada.

-

Sungai Sanzu berombak, menerpa _Rokumonsen_ lebih keras dari biasa—menyebabkannya sedikit oleng dan menjatuhkan tong-tong sake di dalamnya.

Doukoku bisa menunggu. Bersama dengan sake dan petikan _shamisen_ Dayuu, ia bisa menikmati ketenangan ini. Setidaknya hingga nanti para bawahannya berhasil membuat sungai Sanzu meluap.

Berapapun lamanya, puluhan tahun atau bahkan ratusan, ia tak peduli. Ia bisa menunggu. Asalkan kemenangan menjadi miliknya pada akhirnya nanti.

"Lanjutkan," ujarnya tegas. Tangan kanan memegang cangkir sake raksasa yang tinggal separuh terisi sementara tangan kiri memeluk tong sake yang masih penuh.

Satu jari memetik senar dengan lembut—Dayuu memulai kembali permainan _shamisen_-nya, sesuai dengan perintah Doukoku. _Shamisen_-nya, yang merupakan jelmaan dari Shinza mengalunkan nada yang indah dan pedih.

Denyutan aneh itu terasa kembali, memenuhi dada Doukoku dengan sesuatu yang tak dapat didefinisikan.

_Aliran sungai telah tenang kembali. Banjir isinya ditampung oleh wadah yang tak dikenal. Sesuatu yang menyapa saat sungai tak sanggup menghadapi derasnya gelombang. _

_Sungai tak takut akan terpaan badai lagi. Sebesar apapun gelombang yang melanda nantinya, ia memiliki muara yang mampu menampung seluruh luapan airnya._

Usukawa Dayuu mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk menyenangkan hati sang Chimatsuri Doukoku—sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih yang tak terhingga. Meskipun ia tak paham, mengapa ia merasa begitu berhutang budi pada monster mengerikan itu. Ah, mungkin karena sang _Gedoushuu_ terkuat itu telah memaksa jiwa Shinza untuk tinggal dalam _shamisen_-nya—mengetahui betapa besar obsesi yang dimiliki oleh Dayuu terhadap pria tersebut semasa hidupnya. Mungkin.

-

Keinginan Doukoku selalu terpenuhi—harus dan pasti. Entah itu hanyalah sebuah alunan melodi sebuah _shamisen_ yang menyayat hati, ataupun sekaligus dengan sang pemain. Dan keinginannya _akan_ selalu terpenuhi.

Dunia manusia akan menjadi miliknya—bersama dengan Dayuu.

**~end~**

**saya tau judulnya sungguh tak elit. salahkan sang penyelenggara yang memaksa bikin judul seperti ini sebagai salah satu syarat challenge **_***dibantai sanich***_

nah. bukankah doukoku dan dayuu pasangan yang manis? seharusnya mereka nggak usah repot-repot jadi villain, langsung nikah aja dan hidup bahagia selamanya **:D** _*digiling* _episode yang menginspirasi pembuatan fic ini adalah episode 40, ketika diceritakan masa lalu doukoku dan dayuu. aiih, fluffy sekali deh mereka itu **;;)**

betewe, tema gelombangnya ga kerasa, huengg **:'(**. padahal niat aslinya milih gelombang itu kan: gelombang air sungai sanzu gedoushuu doukoku. _*ga nyambung, dibabal*_. eh jadinya malah begini. yah, kan milih g karena **g untuk gedoushuu** **:D** _*kabur sebelum dibunuh sanich*_

**boleh kah saya mengharap sedikit kritik dan saran? caci maki juga boleh. pujian sangat diutamakan :P /plak**


End file.
